Everything Will Be Alright
by Astrawberry11
Summary: Have you wondered If you fell for your best friend , it hurts doesn't ... Laura fell for Ross , but things changing between them ... he never called , never texted , never replied ever ... she needs someone to hold her , kiss her , hold her tight and say everything will be Alright ROSS AND LAURA RAURA PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY I WORKED ON IT
1. I hate Ross Shor Lynch

**Laura's pov **

Why do I feel like crying until I fall asleep ? Oh ya Ross Lynch everybody , I shouldn't be jealous of Maia she has a boyfriend , Rammy from " See Dad Run " . Its 5 AM and I'm on twitter seeing everything he tweets her , but when I tweet him he never replies , never calls , and never texts , seems like I'm nothing to him , seems like I've been forgotten , but I can't belive I fell for him , yup Laura Marie Marano fell for Ross Shor Lynch . I can't fall asleep , I talked to Vanessa about it she said

" Maybe he is just tired Laur , you know he went on tour " , she told me , making me feel better

" Vanessa if he was tired than why is he having fun in pictures and he came back last year from tour ! " , I screamed and ran to my bedroom , slammed the door , I don't want anyone to talk to me , I just want to be alone . The next morning I get greeted by My mom

* * *

" Hey honey , how do you sleep " , she told me

" like shit " , I told her

" Laur - " , she said , but I walked away for a run , as I was running I landed by the Lynch 's house , I knocked on the door . The door opened to show Rydel smiling at me , I smiled back ; a fake smile

" Laura , how are you it was about time you came over " , she said happily

" I know , I've been busy on my songwriting and radio interviews " , I told her

" so are the rumors true that your making an album ? " , she asked , while smiling and getting excited

" yup " , I told her , than she went over to give me a big crushing excited hug

" come on in the house the boys are watching TV " , she told

boys ? Ross had to be there , I just couldn't face him

" Sorry Rydel I can't I'm really busy , I told you I'm working on songwriting and my album I have 19 more songs to record , and I have to fly to London , for an interview for my album " , I told her , but I didn't lie to her it was all true

" wow , sounds like you are really busy , so you finished one song today ? " , she asked me

" Yeah " , I told her

" Ok , well have fun in London post pictures on instagram and the interview , oh and don't forget to call me or text me Laur " , she said and hugged me

" bye " .

* * *

This is the first time I've went without my parents to a trip , I'm with my security guards , that my dad hired . I look out the window and sigh

" excuse me " , someone said

I turn around to meet , a girl that looks like a 14 yr old

" Yes " , i told her while smiling

" can I get a picture with you " , she asked

" sure "

I gave her a hug .

* * *

I'm in the amazing hotel in London , I'm on my iPad , twitter sending love to my fans , then checking Ross' s twitter

_ Rossr5 hey I miss you _

I typed and stared at it and sent it and headed for my radio interview .

* * *

When I came back to my hotel , I logged on twitter , checked my messages from fans , and checked the message that I sent him

_nothing ..._

he didn't reply back , it felt like my heart cracked

_... _

I fell asleep , the same crying until I fall asleep

_**( there's a part of me I can't take back , a little girl grew up too fast ) **_

my cellphone started ringing

_who would be calling me now _, I thought , I really didn't bother looking at the number or screen I just picked it up

_" Hello " _

_**" Laura " **_

I knew that voice the boy who stole my heart , made me cry , loved , Ross Lynch

_" Ross..." _ I said in the phone with a whisper and crack in voice

_**" Hey , how are you " **_

_" good , what about you " _Liar was repeating in my head

_**" great , how's London " **_

_" Really amazing my second time visiting this place " _

_**" Did I wake you up , cause your voice sounds really tired " **_

_" No , I just can't sleep these days " _

_**" why not " **_

_... _

_**" Laura are you there " **_

_**" Laur " **_

...

that's when I hung up on him , I took the phone and smashed it to the wall , breaking it into pieces

_mom's gonna kill me , _I thought

then I dropped on my knees crashing hard to the ground crying

_FUCK HIM FOR NOT CALLING , OR CARING IF I'M EVEN ALIVE WHY DOES HE HAVE TO CARE ALL OF THE SUDDEN OR CALL WHY HE STOLE MY FUCKING HEART , I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DID IT , I KEPT IT AS A SECRET THATS WHEN EVERYTHING STARTED CHANGING BETWEEN US HE BROKE ME INTO A DEPRESSION A FUCKING DEPRESSSION DID I DESERVE THIS MAYBE I DID ! , _ I thought in my head

* * *

I got on the plane when one of the security guards kept looking at me

" Miss Marano , did you sleep well ?"

" Yes "

I knew I had dark circles under my eyes , my fans started to notice , I dozed off and fell asleep _

" Miss Marano were here " , one them started shaking me to wake up

I took my bag and headed for home .

* * *

I got home to find no one in the house , but there was a note

_Laur , _

_hey its Vanessa just wanted to say mom and dad went with me to europe , so you got the house all to yourself have fun , no parties .._

parties really not really , hey I got the house to myself

_**( there's a part of me I can't take back , a little girl grew up too fast ) **_

my cellphone started ringing

_" Hey Rydel " _

_**" Come to my house now ASAP " **_

_" ok " _

...

I knocked on the door , but I got pulled in by Rydel

" Whats going on ? "

" Vanessa told me you have to stay with us , oh ya by the way my parents are gonna be gone till your parents come back "

" Who's in charge "

" Riker "

" I have to get my clothes "

" no need " she pulled a suitcase with all my clothes in there

" thanks " , I told her and she smiled

" Laur I have to go with the boys somewhere , but don't worry Ross is here he's not going with us , we will be back till 12 " , she said and left with Riker , Rocky , and Ryland . This is just great anyways where is Ross , I start walking upstairs to find Ross's room and Ryland's . I look at him no shirt his bare back turned, so he can't see me , he's so focused on his guitar

" Hey... " , I told him while standing in the doorway

he turned around to meet my eyes , i felt like I was gonna cry he jumped from his bed to hug me arms wrapped tightly to my waist , and my arms around his waist hugging him like I don't want him to slip out of my fingertips

" I missed you " , I told him while hugging him and the tears started slipping down my cheeks

" I missed you to Laur " , I love it when he calls me that , I smiled and our hug ended and we stared at each other for a while , when he broke the silence

" Laur you look tired , did you get any sleep " , he asked

" yes I did " , I lied to him

" then how come you have dark circles under your eyes " , he asked

I shrugged my shoulders and walked away until I felt a warm hand grab mine and sent fireworks and sparks , I started getting dizzy and I went to sit on his bed

" I'll be right back ok " , he said and left

I nodded my head and dozed off asleep

* * *

I woke up to find a blanket around me and I looked around the room to find Ross sleeping on ryland's bed still shirtless , I did not know what I was doing , I got up from his bed and walked over to him and layed down next him close to his chest I could hear his heartbeat and I felt arms pull me close to him , and instant I fell asleep .

* * *

In the morning I woke to check Rydel and the boys if they came back ... nope they didn't and I was eating breakfast with Ross

" so Laura how come you hanged up yesterday " , he asked while looking at me

at the moment I couldn't eat my food ,so I threw it away and I didn't want to look him in the eyes , than he spoke again

" was there no signal ? " and that was it , something snapped in me and I started yelling

" I hung up on you ! " , I told him with every hate and hurt

" Why " ? , he asked

" BECAUSE YOU NEVER CALLED THAT WAS THE FIRST ROSS , OR YOU NEVER TEXTED ME AND NEVER REPLIED TO ONE OF MY TWEETS THAT I SENT YOU , HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT BROKEN AND FORGOTTEN ROSS YOU BROUGHT ME INTO A DEPRESSION I THOUGHT I DID SOMETHING WRONG I'VE ALWAYS HAD HOPE THAT YOU WOULD CALL AND REPLY , BUT YOU NEVER DID , WHY DID YOU ROSS WHY COULDN'T YOU REPLY... YOU ACTED LIKE A COWARD " !

thats when I saw his face turn to guilt to anger

" REALLY LAURA A COWARD , IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME ... AND I COULDN'T CALL OR REPLY BECAUSE ... " ! that's where he stopped

" WHAT ROSS JUST SAY IT WHY COULDN'T YOU "

" BECAUSE YOUR SO STUBBORN AND ANNOYING , MIA WAS BETTER TO WORK WITH ON TEEN BEACH MOVIE LAURA , I HATED YOU FROM THE BEGGING I NEVER WANTED TO MEET YOU EVER , YOU KNOW THERE COULD BE A BETTER ALLY THAN YOU YOUR WORTHLESS YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS A FAIRY TALE LAURA ... WAKE UP ITS NOT " !

everything broke inside of me , my heart dropped and finally

* * *

_broke into a million pieces all the pain and the truth that I hide _

_was broken_

* * *

I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face and walked out the door never turning back

_ever again _

_Ross shor lynch I HATE YOU _

_HATE YOU ..._

* * *

**HEY GUYS I THOUGHT OF A NEW STORY BY KE THIS STORY :) I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT :D **

**ITS RAURA SO ANY SHIPPERS OUT THERE COULD YOU PLEASE CHECK IT OUT OH REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**I WASN'T REALLY IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY MY SISTER SAW MY SCARS :( **

**ANYWAYS REVIEW :) **


	2. I love You

**Ross's POV**

that's all I saw her before she slammed the door and left

_nice job Ross you fucked up , _I thought . I was cut off by the door slam and Rydel walked in with Riker , Rocky , and Ryland ... lets just say she wasn't happy , she went over to me and slapped me across the cheek

" Shame on you Ross , we heard everything Laura told us " , she said while glaring at me

" What has she done to you Ross " , Riker told me , he looked angry at me

" Dude you better fix it " , Rocky then told me and glared at me

" apologize to her Now ! " , Rydel screamed at me and I went out the door .

* * *

**Laura's POV**

My heart broke ... he was right , everything was right what he said about... no one would really care ... I'm on twitter posted a new tweet

_my heart is broken _

and tweeted it ... I closed my laptop and then just stared at the wall blankly until I heard a knock at my door ... then it opened _shit , _I thought I locked the door .

" Laur ... " , I heard that voice , I turned to meet Ross , but I pushed him back while tears were slipping

" don't call me that " ! , I yelled at him

" I'm sorry " , he told me

" haven't you said that too much " , I told him , . He whipped the tears with his thumbs , but I pushed his hands away .

" Ross you made it very clear ... that you don't like me , so I think were done , just forget about me ... were no longer friends anymore ... or nothing just get out my life ! " , I yelled at him and looked in his eyes to see guilt and hurt

" Laur ... "

" Get Out ! "

" Laura please ... "

" Get Out Now ! "

" Laur you need to listen "

" Get Out of my fucking house Ross ! " , I screamed at him and used all my strength to push him out the door , he stumbled a bit , but found his balance and walked away . I shut the door and slid down the door ... crying

_Ross Shor Lynch ... what do you to me_

* * *

**Ross's POV**

I'm walking back to my house to meet my siblings

" so, what did she say ? " , Rydel asked

...

" Ross what did she say ? " , she asked again

...

" Ross ! "

" Leave me alone ! " , I yelled at her and walked upstairs to my bedroom ... thinking about a

_beautiful girl ... beautiful brown eyes ... beautiful brown ombre hair ... sexy lips that I wish I could kiss them all day and night ... flawless ... her body turns me on like a light switch ..._

I started to daydream

_I just can't belive I hurt her so much ... ignored her ... started to hang out with Mia than her ... I need her ... I want to hold her and cuddle like we use to ... I need to love her .._

_something changed between us ... we grew up ..._

that night I fell asleep

* * *

**Laura's POV**

I can't belive Rydel is making come back to their house

_bullshit ... _

I came in without a knock because the door was opened , the lights were out , and everyone was asleep

" Hey Laura you ok ? " , someone said and I turned around to see Rydel in her pajamas

" Fine " , I told her

" where do I sleep " , I asked her

" you can sleep on the long couch if you want or Ross's room " , she said

_Ross's room ... hell to the no _

" I'll sleep on the couch " , I told her and she went upstairs to her bedroom , I went to the bathroom up the stairs it was across Ross's room and his door was opened , I couldn't help , but stare at him shirtless

_no Laura .. he hurt you_

* * *

I walk into the bathroom and get changed in my white silky ; soft shorts and a red tank top that showed a cleavage ... since I've matured these days .

I walked out of the bathroom to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist ... I couldn't see who it was , but I noticed by the feeling it was Ross

" Ross ... " , I whispered and got caught off by his lips smashing into mine ... I felt loved and happy and I kissed back ... lets just say it got a little heated . We both fell back on his bed him on top of me .. kissing my neck

" mmm Ross " , I moaned and a blush crept on cheeks

lets just say

_chest to chest ..._

_nose to nose ..._

_toe to toe ... _

_lips that just felt like the inside of a rose _

Ross ripped something and lets just say we didn't do a lot of talking that night .

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

it was 3 am and I woke up to see if It wasn't a dream ... I looked to my side to see a beautiful naked Laura , I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist , and kissed her shoulder .. fell back asleep .

* * *

**Laura's POV **

I woke up to feel his arms wrapped around me it wasn't a dream ... that was the best night I had ... I think I need to forgive him , so I looked to my side to see him asleep , I leaned over and started kissing his neck to hear him moan my name .

_sexy _

"Hey Ross get up " , I heard someone say

_oh no .. we weren't alone in the room that night .. I forgot about Ryland _

I peeked my head from the covers to meet Ryland

" Laura why are you in Ross's bed , why are you naked " ? , he asked

" Oh my God you had sex with Ross " , he said happily

" your happy about this ... " , I told him not trying to wake up Ross

" yes .. come on I ship you guys ..anyways I heard Ross moan your name at night .. I thought he was dreaming , but now that I think of it nope not a dream " , he said and walked away

_what are the others gonna say ? _

I turn around to see Ross still sleeping , I smile and get up off the bed and get dressed , but I feel someone's arms wrap around me while I'm naked , I Smile

" that was a night baby " , Ross whispered in my ear and I turned around to put my arms around his neck

" It was the best " , I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him

" Hey Laura I was gonna check on you - " , Rydel said until she looked at me wide-eyed

" Um what happened last night guys ... ? " , she asked us

" umm... we had sex " , I told her and she smiled

" did you guys use protection ? " , she asked

" Yes " , we both said and she walked out

" So where were we " , he said to me while leaning in until Riker burst through the door

" Rydel told me what happened ! " , he said and walked out

I was going to lean in again , but Rocky came into the room

" well ... look what I see here " , he said and smiled , and walked away

" let's go skinny dipping " , he whispered in my ear making me shiver

" not in the morning ... maybe tonight baby " , I winked at him and went to go get dressed .

* * *

**Hey guys I'm so happy thank you for the reviews ... you guys are so supportive **

**... so lets just hope you like this chapter :) I hope :( **

**well keep up the reviews and looks **

**like their a couple ... but the drama is starting **

**muaaaaaahhh * evil laugh * **

**... sorry :)**


	3. Skinny Dipping

**Ross's POV**

we arrived at the beach house

" So beautiful " , Laura said to me while looking at the beach

" not as beautiful as you " , I told her while wrapping my arms around her waist

_I love her in my arms ..._

she looked up and smiled at me

" look at the love birds " , Rocky said while smiling

we looked at him

" well yes we are , when are you getting one Rocky " , Ross told him while smirking

Rocky glared at him

" you are a dead man Ross " , he said and walked away

me and Laura started laughing . We went to walk down the beach hand in hand

" so tonight Laura ... " , I asked while smirking

" yes tonight is skinny dipping " , she winked and smiled

I picked her up by the waist and put her over my shoulder making her giggle

" Ross put me down " , she told me

" nah you know I really don't feel like it " , I told her

" Ross ... ? " , someone said and I turned around to meet Mia smiling

" Hey Mia " , I told her even though Laura was still on my shoulder and then Laura waved at her , I laughed

_she can be silly ... Laura Marie Marano what do you do to me _

" So I'm guessing you guys are a couple " , she asked while smiling

I nodded

" good Ross because Laura is a nice girl ... don't lose this one " , she said and walked away

* * *

**Laura's POV**

looking through my suitcase trying to find a sexy outfit to wear

" you know what this is hopeless " , I said to myself and grabbed a white t-shirt , jean shorts , and black converse , and headed out the door to meet Ross

" so what ... do we wait until midnight ? " , I asked him

" yup " , he said while putting a towel on the ground

" so what are we going to do now " , I asked

" maybe this " , he said while smirking and leaning in to meet my lips

" hmm what about this " , I said and got on top of him while kissing him

" I like that " , he said while looking at my eyes ...

lets just say were making out

" well its night ready Laur " , he said

I nodded and he started taking off his shirt and pants and left him in his boxers

" you're gonna wait for me " , I asked and he nodded

I tool off my shirt and shorts left me in a bra and panties ... he licked his lips

" Rosssssss " , I said and smacked his chest

" now everything off " , he said

_oh god ..._

* * *

" Ross how about you don't take off your boxers until you get in the water " , I asked him and he nodded . I took off my bra and panties ... I got a little shy and put my head down to feel fingers lift up my chin

" Laur your beautiful " , he said and took my hand . We ran to the water hand in hand ...

now were both naked

" I love you Laura " , he said

" I love you too " , I told him and kissed him . We were playing around in the water ... until he wrapped his strong arms around me and I put my head on his chest while he started kissing my neck

_oh no not again _

" mmmm... Ross "

than I kissed him full on the lips and then whispered in his ear

" let's get naughty " , I winked at him ... when I reached my hand down to grab him

" Laura ... stop teasing me " , he whined , I smirked at him

_this could be fun_

* * *

" We should head back to the beach house " , I told him while we got dressed

and we left

_Ross makes me feel complete .. I don't want to lose him ... ever _

I was getting worried

" whats wrong baby girl " , he told me

" I don't want to lose you Ross " , I told him while looking up at his eyes

" You never will ... because I love you and that's all we need " , he said

_little did I know I was going to lose him ..._

* * *

**hmmm she knew... what do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter ... Ok I was wondering guys if you could give me ideas for the next chapter :) so PM me **

**keep up the reviews :) **


	4. Skinny Love ? what happened here ?

**Laura's POV**

" Babe your coming with me to visit the Teen Beach Movie cast right ", Ross asked while getting out of the shower and only a towel wrapped around his hips

" I think I am " , I told him while looking for an outfit , I picked a black dress , a black leather jacket with black heels that have spikes at the bottom

" Sexy " , I turned around to meet Ross and I smiled

" we should match " , I asked him

" already got it planned " , he said while finding a leather jacket , black shirt , and black converse . I smiled at him

" ready " , he said and I nodded

_our hands intertwined... _

_**Come on skinny love ...**_

* * *

" I'm nervous Ross " , I told him while squeezing his hand " Laur you're gonna be fine , you met them before " , he asked

" that's when I wasn't dating you Ross " , I told him , but he grabbed me and we walked to the cast , they looked at me and Ross's hands intertwined

" I'm guessing you guys are dating " , Grace said while smiling

we both nodded and the cast smiled , but I looked at Mia she sent me kinda a death glare ...

" hey babe - " , I said and turned around to meet Ross , but he wasn't there

" Mia wanted to tell him something " , Grace said

my hands felt sweaty and my heart was pounding in my chest

_she wanted to tell him something ..._

_**just last the year ...**_

* * *

Well the car drive was quiet

_no nothing from Ross like .._

_babe ..._

_baby ..._

_it was just quiet ..._

I felt like I was gonna cry .. oh wait tears were already slipping down my cheeks

_**Pour a little salt we were never here...**_

* * *

When we got home it was the same

_nothing ..._

_quiet ... _

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**_

* * *

That night I went up to his room , nothing ...

_no word..._

_he didn't even glance on look at me _

he was on his laptop , my hands were shaking as I walked up to him

" Ro... Ross " , I said as my voice cracked

_... _

_**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.**_

* * *

" Ross " , I told him while my shaky hands were trying to hold his hands , but he pushed them off and kept typing on his laptop

_my chest hurt ... I couldn't speak .. my hands started shaking more _

I grabbed his hands again

" My god Laura can you leave me alone ! " , he yelled at me while ripping apart my hands from his

_**I tell my love to wreck it all,**_

* * *

_I let go ... and ran out the door to ..._

_land in the beach _

_**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall, **_

I cried ... cried ... cried ... and cried ...

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...**_

* * *

" Laura " , I heard someone come up

I turned around to meet Rydel's worried face

_I couldn't speak _

" Laura whats wrong " , she asked while looking at me while my tears were slipping

" R... Ross " , I told her while crying again

" Laura its ok .. I've seen you guys when you came back from TBM it was quiet " , she told me while hugging me

" I... d... don't know what I did " , I told her and she just hugged me

" dinner's ready Laura .. let's go " , she told me

_**Right in the moment this order's tall.**_

* * *

Dinner was different _ ... _

_**And I told you to be patient,**_

_Ross wasn't talking to me or glancing at me .. he only did that to his family _

_I heard laughter from the Lynch family .._

_**And I told you to be fine ... **_

_my hands started shaking again ... _

_**And I told you to be balanced,**_

_why ..._

_I couldn't ..._

_anymore ... _

_**And I told you to be kind, **_

_at that moment I didn't feel like eating .. _

_**And in the morning I'll be with you,**_

" Stormie ... would you mind if I'm excused " , I told her while my hands started shaking really bad

_**But it will be a different kind, **_

" are you sure Laura .. you didn't even touch your food " , she asked

_**'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets, **_

" please ... " , I said in a whisper and she nodded her head and

_I walked upstairs while hands shake ... tears slipped ... my chest really hurt _

_**And you'll be owning all the fines. **_

" hey umm Vanessa ... when are you guys coming home ... " , I left her a message on her cellphone

_and there goes my hands again ... _

_**Come on skinny love, what happened here?**_

_I need a run ... _

_**Suckle on the hope in light brassieres, **_

I walked downstairs to see no one at the kitchen ... they were watching TV .. I walked quietly out the door and shut the door quietly

_**My my my, my my my, my-my my-my... **_

_**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split. **_

As I was running down the beach

_**And I told you to be patient,**_

_tears slipped ... my fears came back ... hands again ... chest hurt _

_**And I told you to be fine,**_

_**And I told you to be balanced, **_

I kept running ... running ... running ... running ... running ... running ... running till I got

tired . I stopped running and walked to the beach house to meet them all staring at me

_**And I told you to be kind, **_

_I felt dizzy ..._

" Laura where were you ?! " , Stormie told me

_my head was spinning ... dizzy .._

I managed to walk to them , by the couch

_dizzy ... _

_**And now all your love is wasted,**_

that's when I held onto Ross's shoulder , while he was sitting and watching me

I managed to let go

_**Then who the hell was I? **_

" sorry " , I told him

_**Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,**_

_**And at the end of all your lies.**_

I kept walking to them by the couch until

_**Who will love you?**_

_**Who will fight?**_

_**And who will fall far behind?**_

_I felt my head spinning ... and I hit the ground .. blacked out ... to hear only _

_"LAURA ! " _

_**Come on skinny love, what happened here?...**_

* * *

**oooooooooooooooooo ... what do you think will happen ... what caused Laura to black out? thank you for the ideas um , but seriously I owe it to **

_**CottonCandyGal **_

_**thank you guys for the ideas :) **_

_**I hope you like this chapter **_

_**I do not own skinny love - birdy **_

_**I'm love with that song I was listening to that song while typing it :) if you haven't heard it .. well you should :) **_

_**Review :D **_


	5. Love Will Remember

Laura's Pov 

I open my eyes to see , I'm in a white room .

" Miss Marano ... " , someone said and I looked up and saw a doctor

" hmm... "

then all the sudden , the Lynch family got in , except Ross

_he isn't here ... _

" Laura they said you collapsed ... you didn't have enough food in you , It was all my fault " , Stormie said to me while looking sad

" no Stormie its not.. its mine , I'll be fine " , I told her

We got home ... I tried to see Ross , but he didn't look

_did he even care ? _

I felt tears come , but I pushed them back

" hey guys , I'm gonna go take a nap upstairs " , I told them

and headed upstairs .

_**Nows all we got ...**_

* * *

I tried to stop the tears , but I couldn't

_it hurts ... _

I heard the lights go out means everyone went to sleep . I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I looked in the doorway , it was Ross

_held my breath ... _

then looked at him , so he glanced at me

_my god .. he's looking at me _

_eye contact _

I knew it was different between us .

_**and time can't be bought...**_

* * *

I couldn't sleep kept thinking about him ... he stole my heart , but he somehow broke it into pieces

_**I know it inside my heart forever ... **_

I know our love is there , I just know it didn't disappear .

_**will forever be ours... **_

its our love and I can keep talking about it , but just not now .

I woke up at 3 AM and walked to Ross's and Ryland's room quietly .. trying not to wake up them up and I stared at Ross while smiling then a sad frown came

" Laura " , someone said I turned to the right and saw Ryland looking at me

" yeah ... " , I told him

" are you okay " , he asked and I looked at him and nodded my head . I walked away from their room

_**love will remember...**_

* * *

The morning was as usual , but I was the one to wake up first . I started thinking through my thoughts

_**You said you love me, **_

_I remember when he said I love you ..._

_**I said I loved you back **_

_I said it back ... _

_all the time _

I smile at the thought . someones footsteps rips me apart from my thoughts .. I saw Ross and I quickly turned my head back , my back was facing the front , so he really couldn't see my face

_I was waiting for I love you ... _

_from him ... _

_never came _

_**What happened to that ...**_

* * *

he sat down on the kitchen stool not next to me , but in front of me . I looked at my cereal and I was trying to say something to him , but I just couldn't .

_I was afraid ... _

_**what happened to that... **_

_**All your promises... **_

I remember last time we had plans today , so I went up to him in the living room

_**and all them plans we had.. **_

" Hey ... um.. Ross don't we have plans today ? " , I asked him

" No " , he said not even looking at me

_**What happened to that ...**_

" oh ... " , I told him and walked outside the door

_**What happened to that ... **_

I was walking slowly down the beach with tears

_**Boom gone... **_

It was all gone , for us

_**yeah we move on .. **_

it was all over .. between us , I guess he ... just

_**even if we try to forget .. **_

I'm trying to forget , but I keep thinking

_what did I do ? _

_**Love will remember you..**_

* * *

_love .. love .. love .. we had ... _

_now its just like a broken piece of record .._

_or a bleeding heart _

_**love will remember me ... **_

_love ... love ... love ..love ... love _

_love ... lov...love _

_**I know it inside of my heart ..**_

_keep it going it will come back .. hope so _

_**Forever will forever be ours..**_

_forever ... ours ... no one can take it .. _

_but its gone .. _

_**even if we try to forget.. **_

I keep walking back to the beach house

_when are my family coming home , so they can take me away from this hell hole , _I thought . I open the doors and get in to see no one

" where the hell were you ! " , I saw Ross yell at me with a death glare

" none of your damn business ! " , I yelled at him back and walked away , but he grabbed my arm

_**Love will remember you... **_

it looked like he was drinking and I couldn't help , but tears came down my face and he kissed my lips passionately

_**love will remember me ... **_

_sparks ... flew _

we both pulled because of air ... and we looked at each other , I went up to him and brushed my hand softly against his cheek

" baby ... " , I told him

he still looked at me

_**I know it inside of my heart..**_

I sighed and began to talk

_**Forever will forever be ours... **_

" look Ross , I don't know what I did ? " , I told him

" Laur .. you cheated on me behind my back " , he told me

_cheated .. what hell is he talking about _

_**even if we try to forget..**_

" what .. ? " , I told him looking at him confusedly

_**Love will remember, love will remember **_

_**Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember ... **_

" You know what Laura , don't fucking lie to me ! " , he yelled

" I'm not Ross , I would never cheat on you ! " , I told him

" GET OUT ! " , he screamed while pointing at the door

" w.. what ? " , I told him

" GET OUT " , he screamed and i went up to him slapped him across the face

that's when I went up the stairs and opened my suitcase while my hands started shaking as I put my clothes into the suit case

" Laura is everything ok ? " , I turned around to meet Ryland

" yeah " , I told him while giving him a small smile

" Laura no you're not , why are you crying and packing ? " , he asked while coming to me

" look I'm sorry Ryland , I just can't anymore .. I'm gonna go back home " , I told him

" Laura no you can't , who's gonna play video games with me and who's gonna make me

laugh " , he told me while grabbing my suitcase out of my hand

" Ryland , Ross told me to get out " , I told him while looking at the ground

" Laura maybe he was just in a bad mood , everything will be alright " , he told me , but I walked down stairs to meet Ross

" FUCK YOU ROSS YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF , IF YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU , I WOULD NEVER EVER IN MY LIFE TO THAT BECAUSE I'M NOT A WHORE OR A SLUT , GOODBYE ! " , I screamed at him and pushed pass him with my suitcase in my hand and left

_**The trips we dreamed of taking...**_

* * *

he dreamed we would go to Paris , Italy , and many more together

_**the tacks left on the map... **_

still have the map where we left marks that we would go

_**What happened to that, what happened to that ...**_

he had everything , but did fame change him ... maybe it did .. I would never know

and I miss where he had nothing

_**When all you had was nothing..**_

_**and all we did was laugh ... **_

we would just laugh like idiots , not caring if people were looking at us

its just _gone ... long gone .. .went away ... forever _

_**What happened to that, what happened, what happened to that ... **_

_gone ... _

_**Boom gone... **_

_it just stabs me in the back _

_**yeah we move **__**on... **_

_**even if we try to forget ... **_

our love will remember him

_**Love will remember you... **_

_and me _

_**love will remember me .. **_

_**I know it inside of my heart.. **_

_just why couldn't we just ... be forever .. like in the movies .. forever , this isn't a fairytale its reality _

_**Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, **_

_**Love will remember, love will remember **_

_**Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember ... **_

I got home and fell to my knees crying , pouring all my emotions out

_**Break down the walls let heaven in... **_

_**somewhere and forever we'll dance again.. **_

if we just get back .. we will be dancing again

_**We used to be inseparable...**_

_**I used to think that I was irreplaceable ...**_

I thought know one could replace me ..

_**We lit the whole world up..**_

_**before we blew it up.. **_

_**I still just don't know, how we screwed it up **_

I still don't know where he got the idea of me cheating on him ...

_**Forever, forever, foreverrrrrr ... **_

_**love will remember you, love will remember me **_

_**I know it inside of my heart, **_

_**Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, **_

_**Love will remember, love will remember **_

_**Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember...**_

* * *

_I just hope .. there is another time where we just forget what the people say and be ourselves .. _

_but now our love will be remembered .._

* * *

_**HEY ! guys not really proud of this chapter :/ , but hey at least I finished it :)**_

_**so review :) and I do not own the song**_

_**love will remember - Selena Gomez ft . Justin Bieber**_

_**you should listen to it , the fist part of the song made me cry :(**_


	6. All over again

Laura's Pov

ignoring his calls , messages , and texts .. I've laid in bed , probably thinking to

much . I'm not gonna pick up , I frown as my cell phone starts ringing many times the last time he called again ,I threw my cell phone to the wall and It broke into pieces . my c ell phone rang again , but this time it isn't Ross

_**hello ?**_

_Ross finally broke up with you _

_**what ?**_

but it hanged up , _ who the hell was that ? _I thought

I kept thinking who does not like me with Ross , " hmmm... rossians probably ? " , I told myself

_but how would they get my phone number ?_

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

I can't believe I kicked her out ! I have to get ready for New York with Maia Mitchell

" Hey Ross how are you and Laura ? " , Maia asked

" can we not talk about it " , I told her while looking outside the window in the bus .

Laura's POV

I forgot that I have to go to New York for an interview about my album , _wait ... isn't Ross going to be in New York for the Teen Beach Movie thing , _I thought ... shit he was , lets just hope we go into a different hotel , right ...

**No one's POV**

Ross and Maia both arrive the New York hotel first , Maia goes to her hotel .

* * *

**Ross's POV**

Ross goes to his thinking about someone when he was walking , someone passed that looked familiar brown beautiful eyes , but they were tears in them , the smile that brighter up the world turned to a frown , the hair beautiful ombre curls ... my god that's Laura , but she didn't see me , I followed her carefully to know which hotel room she was in A36 ok I got it . I went to my hotel room and layed down on the bed ... but then everyone was asleep , I opened the door and left out in the hall to Laura's room A36 , I went to the door handle .. it was open and I got in and locked the door , I saw Laura in bed sleeping .. I went over and put my hand on her hair , then to her beautiful face , I saw her slowly open her eyes , I still had my hand on her face brushing it slowly .

" Ross ... ? " , she said and sat up on her bed

" Laur I'm so sorry for yelling at you and kicking you out , I just got really mad .. and I know you wouldn't do that ... I'm sorry " , I told her while looking at her eyes that were sparkling ...

" Ross , I know and I'm sorry .. " , she told me and put her hands around my neck , while I put her on my lap and start kissing her cheek she giggles

" can go back to we were " , I told her and she turned her head

" can I ask you a question " , she told me

" yes " , I told her

" who told you I cheated , who made that rumor " , she asked while tears were in her eyes

" Maia " , I told her

" but its ok Laura , because I knew it was lie cause Grace told me ... I'm sorry "

she smiled and kissed me

" so is that yes " , I told her

" shut up and kiss me " , she told me and I smiled and kissed her full on the lips , lets just say we were at it again , now I didn't have a shirt only in my boxers and her in her bra and panties .. I kissed her neck

" mmm.. Ross " , she moaned and tugged at my hair

that's when I pulled something out in my pocket

" really you brought a condom " , she asked

" well I knew this was gonna happen again between us "

_that's when we just loved each other ... _

_only our moans and voices were in the room , kept kissing her lips and neck biting ... and I love you's _

_looking into her beautiful brown eyes ..._

* * *

**Make up sex XD haha well what do you think of this chapter , I was really busy this weekend ... so that's all I have to say oh ya I'm gonna go see Demi Lovato in Philly for the pop tarts **

**thing :) so I'm excited ahhhh thats me screaming well review :)**


	7. Its All Right

Laura's Pov

I woke up from a chill breeze , I looked at the clock it was 7 AM , oh no Ross was going to be late for the teen beach movie for good morning america , I found myself wrapped with him , our legs tangled with each other and his arms wrapped around my waist . I leaned over and kissed his lips , he opened one eye then I knew something , I went over to his neck and started leaving kisses all over then using my finger to slowly scratch his built chest .. I heard him moan .

" Wake up babe " , I told him while trying to get out of his arms

" I don't wanna , I wanna lay in bed with you all day " , he said and kissed my cheek

" I know , but you don't wanna be late for the GMA " , I told him and he nodded his head .

* * *

Ross's Pov

I got there to my Teen Beach Movie cast then Maia came smiling

" Hey Ross - " , she said , but I cut her off

" don't hey Ross me , I knew what you told me about Laura wasn't true ! " , I yelled at her and in the corner I saw Grace glaring at Maia , because she knew

" who told you ? " , she asked

" Grace ! and do you know what Maia , you can make up lies about Laura , but just so you know I will still love her to death .. even if you do anything about it , oh by the way I thought you have a boyfriend ... umm Ramy oh ya I don't think he is going to be happy about this and stop flirting with me , its annoying the fuck out of me and by the record STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE ! " , I yelled at her and walked away where Chrissie and Garret were

" its ok Ross , if you don't wanna be by her .. we got you covered " , Chrissie said

" thanks guys and Grace thank you " , I told them

" no need to thank me Ross , Laura is an incredible girl you are so lucky to have her , just like she has you , by the way did you apologize to her " , she told me

" yes I did " , I smirked

and started thinking about

_how me and Laura had sex ... _

_I love her so much , can't wait till this thing is over .._

* * *

Laura's Pov

I was sitting down on the bed on my iPad on twitter

_yesterday was the best RossR5 ;) _

I smiled as a tweeted that .. hmm what are the fans gonna think ? oh well they won't even know what that will mean . I saw the door open and I went up to him and gave him a peck on the lips

" so how was it baby ? " , I asked him while having my arms wrapped around his neck

" it was you know ... the usual " , he said

" Ross ... " , I told him

" ok um I yelled at Maia .. " , he told me

" Ross you didn't have to do that ? " , I told him

" yes I did , obviously she doesn't get what I'm taken is about " , he said

I sighed and hugged him

_I really don't want to lose him... _

I wrap my arms around him and pull him down for a kiss

" I love you " , I whispered in his ear .

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

I just want to go home , I'm feeling sick ...

" Laur ... " , I told her and she looked at me

" what is it ? " , she asked

" I'm not feeling so good " , I told her while laying down on her chest our legs tangled

" baby .. get some sleep " , she said and started touching my hair slowly

I feel my eyes drifting off ... and

_I fall asleep ..._

* * *

**Laura's Pov **

I started getting really tired and soon fell asleep

**nightmare**

_" mmmm... " I heard from the walls and when I opened the door , it shocked me _

_**end of nightmare ...**_

I woke up screaming and panting , _what kind of nightmare was that_ , I thought

"Laur whats wrong ? " , I turned my head to meet Ross , I smiled at him

" nothing " , I told him and tried to get up , but Ross was already there with me .. so I couldn't , but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder softly

" Laur you know you can tell me anything " , he told me while looking at me and I nodded my head

_if only he knew ... _

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and I turned around and brushed my hand across his cheek , he looked at me

" you know I love you " , he said to me and kissed me passionately and we pulled apart

" I know " , I told him and sighed stressful

" you need a bath Laur and I can massage you while you relax " , he said

" I don't know " , I told him and he picked me up bringing me to the bathroom . I smiled of how a good boyfriend he is

" ok Ross just let me get undressed " , I told him and pushed him out of the bathroom . I took my clothes off and put on my robe on and I tied my hair into a messy poinytale and opened the door and let Ross in .

I felt relaxed while Ross was rubbing my shoulders , I turned my head to meet his eyes

" thank you " , I told him and smiled

_I hope this stays the same ... _


	8. what ?

**Laura's Pov**

_to have him in my arms ... for him to love me ... will it be alright ... tell me ? _

_will it be ... _

I came back to LA , the good news was my parents were back and the bad news was Ross went to Australia with Maia , but he went with his family anyways Rydel said everything will be ok , well it's not he hasn't called or texted _I knew this was gonna happen ... so what now ? _

I pick up my iPhone oh ya I got an iPhone , I better not break this one and start dialling his number , it goes into voicemail , I leave a message

_hey Ross , it's Laura call me back ... _

I then go on twitter and type a new tweet

_your mine and mine only and I'm not sharing _

I sent that tweet , and put my phone on the table , went upstairs to my room .

" Laura , hey you gonna get ready for the young hollywood awards ? " , my mom called over

" ya sure " , i told her and got up off my bed and header downstairs

* * *

I got here at the young hollywood awards and did interviews , met some celebs , but bumped into Austin Mahone

" woah you ok Laura " , he asked me as he catched me by the waist

" yeah thanks Austin second time meeting each other " , I told him while smiling

" you look - ... " , he said , but I cut him off

" oh no its bad ", I told him and he shook his head

" no you look beautiful and edgy " , he said and winked , I smiled at him and headed inside the awards to find my seat .

* * *

The awards just finished and everyone started leaving , I checked my iPhone to see if I have any messages or calls ,_ nothing ... nothing from him _ tears built in my eyes , but I saw a picture of them _Ross and Maia _ him hugging her waist , yup that's when i snapped and shut my phone off and walked away fast and landed hard in someone's chest and I looked up from the ground , it's Austin

" Laura oh my god , I'm so sorry " , he said and took my hands , lifted me up

" its fine " , I told him

" hey , what's wrong ? " , he asked

" nothing "

" come on Laura " , he said

" it's just this , how do you know if someone truly loves you , but they go somewhere for vacation or like that , would they call and text ? " , I asked

" well ya if they truly missed you , they would call you " , he said

" oh "

" but I really don't get what this has to do "?

" well this " , I showed him the picture of them and he frowned

" you're dating Ross , and your jealous " , he said

" yes " , I whispered

" Laura just remember this , if he doesn't treat you right then he's not really your prince charming " , he said

" thanks Austin I really needed to talk to someone " , I told him and he smiled

" here I'll put my phone number , so you call me when this happens again " , he said and took my phone and I took his and we both put our phone numbers . We hugged and said bye to each other

* * *

I got home tired , took of my booties and put my full body of the couch , I heard my phone buzz _Ross ... _I smiled and picked it up , no it was _Austin _

_**hey Austin what's up ?**_

_so did he call you or text ? _

_**no **_ , I sigh

_well are you doing anything tomorrow ? _

_**nope why ?**_

_do you want to go out for ice cream ? _

_**sure ice cream sounds good **_

_great , bye Laura _

_**bye **_

I hanged up my iPhone and checked my twitter I have some messages about my tweet that I sent

_ RydelR5 lauramarano Laura... _

_ Raini_Rodriquez lauramarano you ok girl ?_

and some from her fans , but I didn't bother to read them .

* * *

I woke up in the morning , put a white t-shirt and some yoga shorts and wore my black sneakers , put my hair down , straighten my hair , headed out the door . I was waiting for Austin and I saw him , he wore a black t-shirt with jeans , and sneakers , I smiled at him .

" Hey Laura " , he said and hugged me , I hugged back .

We got to the ice cream parlor shop , I got Oreo ice cream and him banana split

" so anything from him ... ? " , he asked

" no " , I sigh

" hey its ok , Laura I think he's just busy anyways with the teen beach movie promotions and you know just focus on the positive thoughts " , he said as he smiled

" thanks Austin , this means so much " , I told him while eating my ice cream

* * *

I got home and checked my messages

_**10 messages from Ross**_

_**5 calls from Ross **_

I opened the first text message

_**Laura I need to talk to you **_

and I opened the other messages

_**Laura call me back **_

_**Are you freaking kidding me !**_

_**pick up the damn phone !**_

_**LAURA!**_

_**you know what fine don't pick up the phone bitch **_

Wait did he call me a bitch , I felt tears coming and turned off my phone not bothering what the other texts were about . I cried and cried at night , I was so confused ... he needs to know that I can't this pain .

* * *

**Hey guys , hope you like this chapter oh my god 40 reviews ah I love you guys :) and I'm gonna start on chapter 9 now cause already have ideas in my head :) keep up the reviews **

**:D **


	9. I Hate You , Don't Leave Me

**Laura's Pov**

I cry and cry , a single sob escapes from my mouth ... I couldn't sleep and couldn't eat , because I just couldn't to depressed . I've been in my bed today and yesterday , he's on my mind ...

_**I hate you ... **_

I hate him with all the anger in my head and heart ... hate ! hate ! hate him!

_**Don't leave me ... **_

I don't him to leave me ... for someone else

_**I feel like I can't breathe ...**_

when I'm with him I feel like a can't breathe ... can't anymore

_**just hold me ... **_

I need him to hold me in his strong arms again

_**Don't touch me ... **_

I don't him touch me

_**and I want you to love me ... **_

I want him to love me , like we used to be

_**but I need you to trust me ..**_

he needs to trust me ..

_**Stay with me, set me free.**_

I want him to stay with through ups and downs in life , so he can set me free

_**But I can't back down,...**_

I can't back down out of this , I wish I could .. can't

_**No, I can't deny...**_

I can't deny anything now

_**That I'm staying now..**_

I don't think I will be staying with him

'_**Cause I can't decide.**_

I just can't decide now , I think I need some time

_**Confused and scared,**_

I'm really confused and scared

_**I am terrified of you... **_

_**I admit I'm in and out of my head, **_

I know I'm sometimes in and out of my head

* * *

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said.**_

I just I want him to not listen to a single word I've said from the beginning

_**Just hear me out before you run away,**_

he needs to hear me out before he just runs away

'_**Cause I can't take this pain.**_

I can't take this pain anymore with him

_**I hate you, don't leave me.**_

hate .. is the only word I have for him , but if I do hate him so much then why don't I want him to leave me ?

* * *

_**I hate you , don't leave me ... **_

'_**Cause I love when you kiss me.**_

I love how he kisses me makes me feel loved and not broken , how our lips spread sparks around our bodies , it gives me chills down my spain sometimes

_**I'm in pieces, you complete me.**_

broken in pieces almost .. but he completes me

_**But I can't back down,**_

_**No, I can't deny,**_

_**That I'm staying now,**_

'_**Cause I can't decide.**_

_**Confused and scared,**_

_**I am terrified of you... **_

Stop thinking about him ... he called you a bitch , I mean and you still love him

_**I admit I'm in and out of my head,**_

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said.**_

_**Just hear me out before you run away,**_

'_**Cause I can't take this pain, no **_

you hurting yourself more Laura ...

* * *

_**I'm addicted to the madness,**_

I'm really addicted to the madness and I don't know how to feel right now

_**I'm a daughter of the sadness.**_

I guess I'm a daughter of the sadness that always worries

_**I've been here too many times before.**_

I been here too many times in this pain before

_**Been abandoned and I'm scared now.**_

I've had my heart-broken before , I've been abandoned from my heart and I'm scared

_**I can't handle another fall out.**_

I don't think I can handle another fall out .. not another pain in my heart ... my heads telling me to go , but hearts telling me no

_I__**'m fragile, just washed upon the shore.**_

I'm really a girl with a fragile heart , just washed upon the shore

_**They forget me, don't see me.**_

_**When they love me, they leave me.**_

they always forget me and they really don't see me that much , but when they love me , they leave me it always happens to me , but why me ?

* * *

_**I admit I'm in and out of my head, **_

_**Don't listen to a single word I've said.**_

_**Just hear me out before you run away,**_

'_**Cause I can't take this pain.**_

he doesn't know the real me no one does except me , behind my smile is a hurting heart .. behind my smile is nothing you would understand

_**No, I can't take this pain.**_

every faith that I believed , every single smile has disappeared , all that pain just want to wash it off

_**I hate you, don't leave me. **_

I hate him so much ... don't leave me

_**I hate you ... **_

Hate ... hate him

_please love me ..._

* * *

**I told you guys ;) I was gonna start chapter 9 , well your guys reviews means so much to me thank you so so much :) gonna start on chapter 10 wooooo! :D **

**so what do you think , what is Laura gonna do ? **

**next chapter is going to be in Ross's POV **

**I do not own I hate you , don't leave me by Ms. Lovato **

**Demi Lovato **

**ps : my internet is being an ass to me right just wanna throw it out the window , but I don't think mom would love that **

**but seriously hasn't that happen to you guys ?**


	10. Nothing Like Us

**Ross's Pov**

she wasn't answering her phone , my laptop has a message .. from Laura she wants a live chat , I opened and the screen popped I saw Laura ... _she didn't look happy _

_her smile was gone ... _

" Hey Laur " , I told her

" Ross ... " , she said while her voice broke

I looked at her

" I can't do this anymore Ross ", she said

" what do you mean ? " , I asked her while having a confuse face

" this .. us ! " , she yells

" Laur - " , I tell her , but she cuts me off

" no don't call me Laur ... Ross how could you even say that to me well you really didn't say it to me , but still it hurt Ross why do you keep hurting me ! " , she screams while tears slip own her cheeks

" I'm sorry " , I told her

" no , I'm done and this is done " , she told me

" is that what you want ! " , I raise my voice at her

" is that what you want ? " , she said

silence was filled in the room ...

" Ross you will never understand will you ! I'm just trying to understand you , but your really acting like a dick " , she said to me

" you what go Laura who needs you anyway , were done , you can go back to your beloved Austin ! " , I scream at her veins popping out of my neck and turn of my live chat . I use every strength of mine and punch the hotel wall while screaming in pain .

* * *

" Shit "

" Ross bro , hey we have to go to the fan fest " , my brother Riker said

I get up while he pulls me back

" Woah .. what happened to your hand ? " , he asked

" nothing now let's go " , I told him and walk out .

We got here to the fan fest , I couldn't think straight

" Ross , are you even listening to me "

I snap back to reality and look at my mom

" ya sorry mom " , I told her

" what's wrong sweetie ? " , she asks

" nothing . "

I take pictures with Maia and she keeps looking at me

" are you ok ? " , she asks

" yes now can you leave me the fuck alone " , I tell her and walk away

" Ross what is up with your behavior " , Rydel says with a mad face

" You know what's the problem , everyone why can't you leave me alone all of you , you know what I'm going back to the hotel ! " , I yell at her while everyone looks at me and I run out of there

I sit down on my bed grabbing my hair roughly , I sigh and start thinking .

The next day it's the same

* * *

_**Lately I've been thinking, thinking about what we had **_

_I've been thinking about me and Laura had something special .. we had something special until fame changed everything now he have nothing ._

_**And I know it was hard, it was all that we knew **_

_I know we ha so many ups and downs , it was hard for both of us the jealousy we had .. it's all we knew ._

_**Have you been drinking, to take all the pain away? **_

I turn on the news and it shows a picture of Laura , they found her drinking ... _she was trying to take the pain away you did this to her asshole , _my mind told me

_**I wish that I could give you what you deserve **_

_I could have gave her everything ... the things she would've deserved , but it never came_

_**Cause nothing can ever, ever replace you**_

_nothing can ever replace her no one can do that .. she was Laura , my Laura .. not anymore_

_**Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah **_

_no one or nothing can me feel like she did , her smile ... lit his whole world up ... her laugh ... makes him smile... and her laugh because it's adorable .. her eyes .. I could get lost in them so much .. her lips .. so perfect , I could kiss them all day ... I love everything about her and no one would ever have what she has ._

_**You know there's no one, I can relate to **_

_I want her to know there's no one I can relate to , but her_

_**I know we won't find a love that's so true**_

_we won't find a love that's so true , but its all we had left somewhere along the way we went the wrong way ._

_**There's nothing like us**_

_**There's nothing like you and me**_

_there's nothing like us , we were Austin and Ally ... we were Ross and Laura ... we were Raura _

_and we were so great_

_**Together through the storm **_

_We were together through the storm and we made it through so many pasts_

_**There's nothing like us**_

_**There's nothing like you and me together, **_

_me and her ... together ... raura _

_**I gave you everything babe**_

_**Well, everything I had to give**_

_I gave her everything , everything I could give her love ... passion .. a smile ... a heart ... a laugh ... everything_

_**Girl, why would you push me away?**_

_So many times she would push me away , every time she was upset or sad ... but why did she push me away ...sad times ... she just kept on pushing me away_

_**Lost in confusion, like an illusion**_

_now , I'm just really lost in confusion in my head and my mind , like an illusion _

_so lost ..._

_**You know I'm used to making your day **_

_she loves it when I make her day a little brighter ... a little better_

_**But that is the past now, we didn't last now**_

_It was the past and we didn't last long .. together .. wish we did_

_**I guess that this is meant to be **_

_I guess fate told us it was meant to be for us ..._

_**Tell me, was it worth it? We were so perfect**_

_was it worth it .. just wanna ask her that question ... we were so perfect .. she fit in my arms perfectly ._

_**But baby I just want you to see**_

_**There's nothing like us**_

_**There's nothing like you and me**_

_**Together through the storm**_

_**There's nothing like us**_

_**There's nothing like you and me together**_

_**There's nothing like us**_

_**There's nothing like you and me together through the storm**_

_**There's nothing like us**_

_**There's nothing like you and me together**_

_I want her to see , there's nothing like us ... we were perfect .. nothing like me and her ... running together through the storm ... nothing ... wish we could just go back ... there's nothing like us ._

_there's nothing like us , there's nothing like me and her. .. Laura ... Laur .. nothing like us _

I rip away from my thoughts , as a tear slid down my cheek , _no Ross Shor Lynch doesn't cry _, I thought to myself , but another tear slid down again as I turned my back to the wall .

_Laura .. I need you _

_we were Ross and Laura ._

* * *

_there's nothing like us ... together through the storm ..._

* * *

**Woooo ! chapter 10 :) this chapter kinda made my cry :( , poor Ross do you think he deserves this ? I hope you this chapter **

**review :) **


	11. sad serenade

**Laura's Pov**

its been weeks since me and Ross broke up , I've been better _oh who am I kidding I've been worse , _I thought in my head . I didn't get out of bed , only if I had to go to the bathroom ... didn't eat , I lost 10 pounds .. I couldn't sleep right , and If I did sleep I would get nightmares ... I had bags under my eyes , I really was tired and I haven't took a shower either . I trace my scars on my left wrist _, oh ya I cut myself not proud of it , _I thought and its the only thing to get my mind off of him , but no one knew that .. it's my secret . I hear a knock at my door

" go away ! " , I yell

" its Raini "

" come in "

the door opens and Raini steps in my room and sits on my computer chair

" Hey , how are you feeling ? " , she asks

" horrible , broken , and hurt " , I tell her while putting my head back in the covers in my bed

" Laur - " , she starts , but I cut her off

" don't call me that " , I tell her

" oh , sorry " , she says

" come on get up Laura " , she says

" no " , I tell her

" you can't stay in bed forever " , she says

" yes I can " , I tell her putting my serious face on a serious face and I heard my door shut finally , I thought

* * *

The next 4 days was kinda different , I got out of my bed and walked to beach

" Laura " , I heard someone scream and I turned around to see Austin , I walk to him

" hey " , I said to him with a fake smile on my face

" so what are you up to ? " , he asks

" nothing much , you " , I asked him back

" same , so has Ross - " , he asks , but I cut him off

" please don't say his name " , I whisper while tears brim my eyes and put my head down , looking at my shoes

" hey whats wrong " ? , he asks and lifts my head up slowly

" we-... broke up " , I told him while I just started crying and he pulled me into a hug .

I was done crying and I smiled at him

" thanks Austin " , I said to him and he smiled , we said goodbye and I went back home ...

* * *

I layed down on my side ...

_**Happier times,**_

_**Flash through my mind**__. _

Flashbacks come back of me and him

FLASHBACK

" Ross ... " , I tell him while giggling and he keeps kissing my cheek

" yes " , he says while looking at my eyes

" people are watching " , I tell him

" let them watch " , he says and wraps his strong arms around my waist , pulling me closer

FLASHBACK OVER

I smile at the memory ... then frown

* * *

_**We both say it's over and**_

_**I believe it this time. **_

" Is that what you want ! "

" you what go Laura who needs you anyway , were done , you can go back to your beloved Austin ! "

* * *

_**All the pain that I hide,**_

_**Let it play through the night. **_

one tear slids down my cheek , I don't bother to whip it off .

_**A sad, sad serenade.**_

_**Sad serenade, we almost got it right. **_

its sad no ones happy ... sad serenade

_**A sad, sad serenade.**_

_**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight. **_

I'll be sleeping with a broken heart tonight ... alone ... without his arms wrapped around me

_**All the love that we made,**_

_**Turn it up, let it play **_

all the love we gave eachother

_**A sad, sad serenade,**_

_**Sad serenade. **_

_**I won't regret what I won't forget**_

**Memories and your number,**

_**Are all I have left. **_

I'm not gonna regret loving him , I still love him ... all the memories and his number are all I have left in my life ... my heart

_**I wish you the best, I really do,**_

_**Even though I know that I'm still not over you. **_

I wish him the best in his life , even though I'm still not over him ...

_**I know that we both are to blame,**_

_**I can't believe, you didn't fight harder for me.**_

were both to blame , but I can't believe he didn't even fight harder for me .

_**It's a sad, sad serenade.**_

_**Sad serenade, we almost got it right.**_

_**A sad, sad serenade.**_

_**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight. **_

just one more night with him ... please

_**All the love that we made,**_

_**Turn it up, let it play**_

_**A sad, sad serenade,**_

_**Sad serenade. **_

_**The more you love, the more it hurts,**_

_**When it ends, when it's over**_

_**All that's left are the memories**_

_**Playing over, and over.**_

_**In your head, in your heart,**_

_**Turn it up, make it stop.**_

_**Tonight, all over the world,**_

_**The most beautiful song ever heard,**_

_**Is a sad, sad serenade,**_

_**Sad serenade, we almost got it right.**_

_**A sad, sad serenade.**_

_**Sad serenade, for every broken heart tonight.**_

_**All the love that we made,**_

_**Turn it up, let it play.**_

_**A sad, sad serenade,**_

_**Sad serenade.**_

_**A sad, sad serenade**_

the memories are all bundled up in my head and I can't take it anymore , I grab my phone and diall a number , its ringing and the caller picks up . I take a deep breath and let the tears fall

_Hello..._

* * *

**Hey guys not proud of this chapter :( I hope you like it :) **

**so who do you think she called ? **

**58 reviews guys thank you :)) I love you guys :D **

**keep the reviews coming **

**oh and one more thing I need help for chapter 12 so could you maybe message me and tell me some ideas :) pretty please . **


	12. Slipping

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it**_

* * *

**Laura's Pov **

I take a shaky breath and hold on the phone with my shaky hands

_I couldn't do it , I just couldn't _ ... I hang up the phone and let out a sob .

Today he comes back , today we start doing the next few episodes of Austin and Ally

season 3 . I hear giggling and I turn around to see Ross and Maia flirting , tears prick at my eyes and I turn around , walk into my dressing room . sitting on the couch that I have in my dressing room thinking .

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**_

_**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**_

_**Now I'm left to forget about us **_

I went to get my hair and makeup done . I came to the set Raini and Calum were getting dressed and ready while I was standing there waiting for them , I heard a door shut and I turn around it was Ross , I thought he was gonna walk to me , but no he passed my by

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it **_

I hate how I feel now ... finally Raini and Calum came

" are you feeling better Laura ? " , Raini asked

" ya I'm fine " , I told her

" hey Laura , I heard what happened " , Calum came up to me and told me

" I'm fine Calum...I- I'm fine ... " , I whispered

he gave me a side hug and Raini joined in ... I really did need a hug _**You've forgotten about us**_

_**Dont forget... **_

We were doing a scene were Austin likes another , girl leaving a broken-hearted Ally

" I' m sorry Ally , but I like Chelsea and she likes me " , Ross said as his character Austin

" ok Austin ... " , I said as my character Ally walks slowly upstairs in the practice room

Raini comes out as her character Trish

" shame on you Austin , Ally fell in love with you ! " , she yelled at him

Ross's character Austin stayed silent

" You hurt my best friend so much , since the Kira thing and now the Chelsea thing ! " , she yelled again and walked upstairs to Ally / Laura , then Ross's character Austin speaks to Dez / Calum

" come on Dez let's go "

" no " , Dez / Calum said

" what ? "

" I said no Austin , Trish is right you hurt Ally too many times and she confessed her love for you and you still want to be with Chelsea .. you know what go to the snobby cheerleader , but just so you know when you walk out that door your out of team Austin , no more Ally to write your songs maybe Chelsea can like she could ... Ally writes better songs than she ever could , no more Trish your manager , and no more me your director or best friend " , Dez / Calum said and walked upstairs to the practice room .

" And Cut , good job guys " , the director said

We were on break , and I went to my dressing room , but I saw the most thing that broke my heart .. Ross kissing Maia . Tears were already slipping and I just slammed my dressing room door

_**and I ended up with wounds to bind**_

_**its like you're pouring salt in my cuts **_

I looked in and searched in my bag my razor , once I found it I cut myself on both wrists ... I couldn't do it anymore

_**And I just ran out of band aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start**_

this time I push the razor a little harder ... trying to pass out

_didn't work .._

_harder ..._

_a little harder ..._

I feel a little dizzy , but that's when the director yells at us to do the second scene , I manage to whip of the blood that's flowing through my wrists , try to find a band-aid , but it's no use

" Laura come on " , the director yells again

I panic ... I need a band-aid

I get out of my dressing room feeling really dizzy , the people look at me

and that's when I get there fast enough to the Sonic Boom set and a land on the floor all I heard was " Laura ! " , then I blacked out ...

* * *

**Oooooooo what's gonna happen just wanna thank you guys for the ideas and the reviews oh my god amazing ! so I was gonna stop here , but I'm gonna keep on continuing =] so please read this so you know this is part 1 of chapter 12 : breathe and now moving to Part 2 . Oh ya did anyone see the Teen Choice Awards 2013 oh my god Lea's speech made me cry she is such a brave strong women to come up there and say that and did anyone notice the necklace she was wearing it said **_**cory **_**:) it made me cry . **

**I do not own the songs : Don't Forget and Fix A Heart , Demi Lovato does :) **

**important message : If you or someone who is dealing through some depression or rough times please... please .. please get help talk to someone you can trust a favorite teacher , mom or Dad , best friend that you can trust , older sibling and please someone help that person call suicide hotline please cause you can save a life . **

**Here is Part 2 :) :] :}**

* * *

beep .. beep .. beep

" is she awake ? " , someone says

" I don't know "

" how long has she been doing this " , that someone says again

" I don't know , no one knew "

I slowly open my eyes to see I'm in a hospital bed and the worried faces that I see from my mom and Dad , Raini , Calum , Ross , his siblings , Vanessa , the crew people and the director

" Laura don't ever do that to me again " , my mom says

" I'm fine mom , now let's go home " , I tell her

" Laura you are not fine , the doctor said you lost a lot of blood and you haven't been eating " , mom says

" Laura you were purging , bulimia , and binge " , Raini said

" doesn't mean anything ! " , I yelled at them

" you have an eating disorder " , Raini breaks out to me

_eating disorder ... no I don't just because I purge , binge , and throw up blood doesn't mean that I have an eating disorder ! does it ? _

" Laura are you ok " , my mom says

" can I please be alone " , I asked her

she nodded her head and left with the others in the room .

_eating disorder ?_

I heard a knock at the door

" come in " , I said and it was Ross

" hey Laura " , he said to me while sitting on a chair by the hospital bed , my tears threaten to come down my cheeks and he notices this and whips them off , I didn't manage to push him away .. to weak

" Ross ... " , I say and then something comes in my throat and I fin the trash can next me and throw up while Ross holds my hair , a sob escapes my mouth

" Ross whats gonna happen to me " , I ask him in a whisper

" Laura .. I don't know " , he says and then he says something again

" Look Laura , I didn't kiss Maia she grabbed me and she still is dating Ramy , I tried to get her off me , but she's to strong . Laura please don't leave me , I didn't mean anything that I said , I just got mad ..I'm sorry please I love you so much to let you go and tell me that you won't do this anymore to yourself " , he says with tears in his eyes

I just stay silent , I don't know if I can promise him that

" Laura please you need to eat , your losing a lot of your vitams and everything ... please eat , you look weak , look at you Laura ... you can't even manage to do anything ... please stop enough of this purging , binging , and cutting .. " , he says and slowly carefully grabs my hands in his and traces over my cuts through the big band-aid

" Laura I am in love with you , but please tell me you won't do this anymore to your beautiful self " , he says and now he finally let the tear fall down his cheeks

" come here Ross " , I say

" I'm gonna hurt you " , he says while getting closer

" no you're not , just come here with me " , I tell him again and he lays down by me on the hospital bed his arms around me , hands intertwined , and our legs tangled with each other

" just please tell me everything will be alright " , I whisper to him

" Laur everything will be alright " , he says and kisses my forehead and we lay in each others arms together , him whispering comforting words in my ear while I try to go to sleep .

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

I look at Laura sleeping peacefully and I hear the door open seeing my family , her family , Raini, and Calum

" aww " , my sister Rydel says

" well Ross we have to go home " , my mom says

" can I stay with her .. please mom " , I tell her

" ok " , she says with a smile on her face

" no need Mrs. Marano , I will watch her you should go home and get some rest " , I tell Laura's mom Ellen , she nods her head and says thank you .

I look at her eyes slowly opening ,

_she is a broken Laura ... _

I smile sadly

_I slowly trace over her hip bones carefully and slowly ..._

tears slip down my eyes

_she's vulnerable..._

* * *

**Laura's Pov**

I'm awake and Ross went to go get us some food , I heard the door open and there stood Maia Mitchell

" Hey , Laura how are you doing " , she said while smirking

I just stayed silent

" well just so you know Ross lied about loving you , he feels sorry for you ... I'm mean who would want to love you anyway you're not hot or pretty that s whats he looking for, not an awkward girl like you , your jokes are lame ... you better stay away from Ross got it " , she said and I just stayed silent

_slap ! _

" stay away from Ross you bitch ! " , she yelled and slapped me hard across the cheeks hitting my cheek bones , I nodded my head and she left

_she's right Laura ... who would love you ? _

_you're not pretty or hot like other girls ... _

_your akward to be around with ... _

_your jokes are lame that no one even laughs at them , or pretends to laugh ..._

_your Ugly ! _

_stupid ! bitch ! _

_go kill yoursellf ! _

_no one even wants you here anymore _

_SELF - HARM ..._

_PURGE ... _

_BINGE ... _

_MAKE YOURSELF FUCKIN THROW UP ! _

_CUT YOURSELF ... GRAB ANYTHING IN THE ROOM THAT CAN MAKE YOU DIE_

my thoughts were screaming and yelling at me ... the nightmares come back

I didn't notice Ross coming back into the room calling my name , I was lost in my thoughts

_**TRAPED ... I couldn't get out **_

_your Ugly ! _

_stupid ! bitch ! _

_go kill yourself ! _

_no one even wants you here anymore _

_SELF - HARM ..._

_PURGE ... _

_BINGE ... _

_MAKE YOURSELF FUCKIN THROW UP ! _

_CUT YOURSELF ... GRAB ANYTHING IN THE ROOM THAT CAN MAKE YOU DIE_

It kept replaying in my head and repeating , I couldn't take it no more . I grabbed what was near me , it was needle and I took in my right hand , Ross noticed and came to me

" Laura .. Laur please stop ... please put it down " , he said while his eyes started to form tears in them

" I want to die Ross .. I just can't anymore , I need to go away ! " , I yelled at him while tears were in my eyes

" no Laura you don't need to go away , I love you so much to let go .. please " , he said

_your Ugly ! _

_stupid ! bitch ! _

_go kill yourself ! _

_no one even wants you here anymore _

_SELF - HARM ..._

_PURGE ... _

_BINGE ... _

_MAKE YOURSELF FUCKIN THROW UP ! _

_CUT YOURSELF ... GRAB ANYTHING IN THE ROOM THAT CAN MAKE YOU DIE_

" I swear .. I will put this in my chest and you can't do anything about it ! " , I yelled again at him . The doctors came in and came to me

" Miss Marano put it down " , one doctor told me

" NO ! "

" Miss Marano , you don't have to do this ... what ever someone is telling you to do this inside your head don't listen , now I'm gonna ask to put it down sweetheart , you're so much stronger than that " , The doctor told me and I slowly dropped the needle out of my hand landing on the cold hospital floor .

I fall down in my hospital bed and break down full on crying and sobbing , Ross runs over to me , but I push him away .. he still grabs me and holds me , but he doesn't let go , he whispers in my ear _**beautiful **__over and over , we both cry together _this crying kinda made me fall

asleep .

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

I look at her sleepy form and carefully put her head on the pillow , while I go out the door

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

that's how I feel right now , I almost lost her again .

_**Reassure her that everything is alright. **_

_**Protect her... **_

All that strength managed making me punch the wall hard and I fall down my knees and cry , I don't care if I'm a guy , I'm gonna cry for the one I love .

" Ross " , my sister Rydel comes , and she sits on the ground with me while tears are slipping

" everything will be alright , she's gonna be alright " , she says to me

" how do I know that Rydel , she can't do anything , she's to weak .. I'm scared to fall asleep to wake up knowing she's gone , she's shaking with fear , I almost lost her again in front of me she almost killed herself and looking at her gave me a pain in my chest that I can't lose her , not now or ever .. she's vulnerable , broken Rydel broken ! she slipping out my grasp " , yell and put my face in my hands , then grabbing my hair roughly

" look Ross , I know this hard it's hard for us to .. her family ... friends , and fans you have to understand all we can do is pray every single night and hope that she will be here , we need to pray " , she says while her face is covered with tears .

* * *

_she's slipping out of my grasp .. out of my life_

* * *

**I just .. I don't know I hope you like this chapter , review and tell me what you like about it and what was emotional for you which part ? **


	13. is it ?

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_

* * *

_**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**_

_**I'll breathe again**_

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

I walked back into her room the day and night , I was holding her hand and never letting go

" Ross... " , I heard Laura wake up

" hey , are you feeling better ? " , I asked her with a smile and she smiled back at me doctor came in

" a little " , she said

the doctor came in

" Miss Marano , I think today you can go home " , she said

and we nodded our heads

* * *

**Laura's Pov**

I got to my home and now laying in my bed

" hey Laur " , Ross came in the room giving me a kiss

" hi " , I told him

" you feeling better ? " , he asked

" a little bit " , I said

" Laura ... I'm sorry " , he said

" its fine Ross " , I told him

Now that the Teen Beach Movie promotion is done , I don't have to worry about Maia right ?

I have this feeling that it's not over yet .

* * *

_All I need is to breathe again ..._

* * *

**hey guys not proud of this chapter :( please I need some ideas for the next chapter :) something full of drama a bit ? so review and tell me some ideas or PM me :) **

**review ! **


	14. Love Me

_**Love me like you want to be loved ...**_

* * *

**Laura's Pov**

I was at the doctor , now I'm heading home . I came to my house and heading into my house , going to the living room to see Vanessa and Maia Mitchell sitting on the couch , talking about something .

" I know .. I just wanted to let her know that I'll be there for her " , Maia said to Vanessa

" ya I know - " , Vanessa said and she heard my heels clicking on the cold hard floor

they looked at me , but Maia was glaring so hard that If looks could kill I would've been dead already .

" Hey Laura , Maia came to make sure that you were doing well " , Vanessa said

I nodded my head

" well Laura why don't you and Maia talk in your room " , Vanessa said and left into the kitchen

We were in my room it was just silence

" What did I tell you ! " , she yelled

...

_SMACK_

she slapped me hard probably leaving a hand print , I let out a sob

" stop crying bitch ! " , she yelled and slapped me again

I just start crying more , I'm trying to show her that I can be strong , but I can't

she grabbed my wrist hard making me wince and cry because my scars haven't healed yet .

" I told you to stay away from Ross , he doesn't want you ! " , she yelled , but this time she did something unexpected , something so horrible . she put her hands on my neck and gripped on it , started strangling me .

" this is what you get " , she said and griped harder , it was getting harder to breathe

" pl-... please ... l-..let ...go " , I said to her , but she only griped harder , it tried to scream , but I couldn't

_please someone save me ... HELP!_

_just breathe ... breathe ... breathe ... I can't breathe ..._

* * *

**Ross's Pov**

I was driving fast to Laura's house because I was really worried she didn't pick up or answer her texts . I finally came out of the car , but Vanessa's car was gone .. I noticed a blue car .. I don't know who is it ? I came to the door and griped on the door handle , it was open ... I went upstairs and I heard yelling , but I didn't know the voice ... I opened the door

and ...

* * *

**hahh I left you with a cliff hanger ;) don't worry I'm still gonna continue , but please someone tell me I got a review from Question42 something like that and he put , he is going to report my story , so I might get my story taken down ... so please can someone PM and tell me not to worry about it :) some people told me to just ignore it because they got the review to ... soooooooooooooooooooooo here is part 2**

* * *

I saw the love of my life getting strangled by the bitch Maia Mitchell , I ran to them

" let her go ! " , I screamed and pushed Maia off of her well I griped Maia's hands hard to let go , she let go and Laura fell flat down on the floor , I looked at Maia sending her a death glare

" You will never let it go , will you ! " , Ross screamed at Maia

" I love you Ross ! " , she screamed

_slap ! _

" I don't love you , I will never love ever ! " , I scream again

" you're lying ! " , she screams high pitch which annoys me

" the only girl that I will only love will be her ! " , I scream at Maia and point at Laura on the ground , then Vanessa burst into the door

" what is going on ? " , she asks

" how could you Vanessa really your own sister and bringing Maia into her room to strangle her ! " , I scream now at Vanessa

" wait - " , Vanessa said , but I cut her off

" I don't want to hear it " , I say and walk over to Laura on the ground , sliding my hand in her leg and picking her up bridal style while giving her a kiss on the head , leaving out the house ,

I put her in the front seat and buckled her seatbelt .

* * *

" Everything will be alright baby " , I said to her and put my hand on hers . We came to my house my family was gone they went to a friend's house this weekend which meant we were alone . I put her on my bed and covered her with my covers and I sat on the bed intertwining my hands with hers and rubbing my thumb comfortably on her hand .

" I love you so much " , I hear her whisper

" I love you too " , I said to her and she has tears in her eyes

she comes over to me and sits on my lap , she leans in and I lean in , I capture her lips slowly and kiss her passionately , the kiss became heated and my hands made down her thigh and her small hands made down on my chest and I carefully down on her , not trying to hurt her and kissed down on her neck while her hands made up to my hair

" Ross " , she moans

my hands romed her body and carefully took off her bra she looked down

" I look horrible " , she whispers for me not to hear , but I heard her

" Laura no you don't you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen " , I said her and kissed her

I grabbed her breasts , and kissed her neck , collarbone , chest , and came back at her lips

" your _**kiss **_so _**kiss **_beautiful _**kiss **_Laura "

of course we had to be protected so I got the condom out , but Laura's soft hands stopped me

" we don't need it " , she said , I looked at the beautiful brown beauty

" are you sure ? " , I told her

" yeah , I'm on the pill " , she said

I kissed her , but then pulled away

" I can't Laur , I'm gonna hurt you " , I told her while looking away

she grabbed my face and put my lips on hers

" no you're not " , she said and I looked at her .

* * *

_I went slow and gentle , made love to her and showed her how much she means to me _

_our lips to lips _

_eye to eye _

_my hands brushing her cheek carefully _

_" I love you so much Laur " , I whisper to her _

_I kiss her neck and chest _

_and I kiss her nose , I booped her nose while making her laugh , I smile _

_" ohh R-Ross " , she moans my name _

_" Laur... " , I moan her name and realise in her while she realises in me _

_she's shaking from the organism while I hug her body to calm her down . _

_I try to move off her body , but she hold me , I kiss her lips and that's how we fell asleep me on top of her my face in her neck ... _

_I love you I whisper one last time ..._

* * *

**awww :) I like this chapter they didn't **

** have sex .. they made love :) so review and tell me what you like about this chapter :D man Maia what do you think should happen to her ? and Vanessa really well she didn't know **

**this wasn't my idea it was ausllylover2345 so thank ausllylover2345 :) **

**thank you **

**peace I'm out :)**


	15. Hold Me

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains ..._

* * *

**Ross's Pov **

I woke up on Laura and I brushed off a piece of hair on her face , touched her cheek softly . I saw her open her eyes slowly and smiled , I smiled at her

" hey , baby how are you " , I asked her and she smiled

" I'm feeling a little better , I guess ? " , she said to me

* * *

**Laura's Pov**

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity ..._

I woke up and got dressed , but I slowly walked by the mirror and looked at it

_the person with .. flaws .. scars .. who is she ... a nobody .. scared ... worthless broken girl . _Tears fall down my cheeks and I look at this broken girl in the mirror _red puffy eyes , eyes that look dead, and a sad sad smile _I let out a sob quietly , _where did I go wrong ? HELP !_

I looked away from the mirror and searched for a razor anywhere then I remembered my purse ... I looked through it .. and finally found it , I slowly carefully slid the razor on my right wrist .. blood came , I looked at the blood .. just stared at it ...

I snapped back and watered my wrist , and put on a bandage . I go downstairs to find Ross eating pancakes , I slowly go to the refrigerator and take out orange juice and then go sit down on the couch .

" Laura you need to eat here I made you pancakes " , he said

I shook my head no

" Laura you need to eat , I'm gonna go upstairs and come back I want to see this plate empty " , he said and went upstairs .

I look at the plate of pancakes and take one bite .. then I take the plate and throw it in the trashcan , Ross comes back

" see I knew you could do it " , he said and gave me a kiss on the cheek ..

I went up to my room and I pushed my back against the door and slid down it, pulling my knees to my chest. I hid my face in my knees and sobbed into them quietly to make sure no one can hear me .

" nobody said it was easy " , I said to myself as tears slipped down my cheeks .

* * *

_I came in like a wrecking ball..._

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

_A love no one could deny _

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you ..._

_I came in like a wrecking ball _

something snapped in me and I got angry .. really angry

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you wreck me ..._

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground _

burning ... I felt dead inside

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you... _

I started throwing things , knocking things over , and I took a hammer and thrown into the wall , breaking the wall making a loud noise .. tears came rolling down my cheeks and I screamed every hateful thing aout me

" You're a worthless little bitch ... ! " , I screamed and started hitting again

" I don't deserve to live ! I don't deserve to live !" , I scream over and over

_came in like a wrecking ball!_

screaming , punching , breaking , and hurting

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung _

I closed eyes and swung

_I never meant to start a war _

_" Ahhh ! " , I scream _

_I just wanted you to let me in_

I feel strong arms wrapped around my waist

" Laura stop ! " , the person says to me

but I don't stop , I turn around not bothering to look at the person's face , I start punching the person , in the chest as more tears fall down my cheek .

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win ... _

_yeah you wreak me ... _

I let a sob escape from my mouth and I collapsed in the person 's arms ...

* * *

**hey guys :)) finally I updated ... hope you like this chapie**


End file.
